Tiny Thomas
by Tex 30
Summary: Thomas is found after losing his family. Project Freelancer takes him in. He gains a new family.


**Authors: Corralio Battleburst (Spectre 7), Agent Canada, Agent California, Agent Tex30 [me], Noah Olsson**

 **Summary: Thomas is a young boy and his home is destroyed. His family is dead. He is taken to the Mother of Invention by a group of agents. He latches onto one agent in particular: Agent Texas. She rejects him at first and then fades into a motherly role for Thomas. He chose her over Arkansas. Canada is jealous of Tex's position to Thomas because he found him. Tex and her boyfriend at the time, York, must escape Project Freelancer in order to keep Thomas safe. They must learn to adapt to a civilian life.**

 **Publisher notes: This started as an rp. Its cute in some places, awesome in others.**

A young boy was looking around somewhere, extremely scared. Suddenly he bashed into a suit of armor and fell back, looking up at the armored people. "Please don't hurt me."

Agent Canada was in his teen years and had not yet been stabbed in the throat, so he was a lot nicer. "Don't worry kiddo. We won't hurt you."

Arkansas: "Why would we do that?" Thomas looked at the armored people. Arkansas takes off her helmet, "We're all people here. Don't worry." Thomas slowly stood up. "So who're you?" Canada reached out his hand.

"Thomas." He was very shy.

"Nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Allie." She had a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Canada," he had a grin on his face. Thomas slowly reached for Arkansas.

"Canada, at least tell him your name."

"Agent Canada is the name the Director gave me. I'm not going against protocol." Thomas touched Arkansas on the arm with one hand and placed his other hand in Canada's.

Arkansas: "Okay, you do you, and I'll do me...Um?"

Canada looked at Thomas, "I'll just call you Tom. How does that sound?" Thomas nodded and hugged Arkansas' leg.

Arkansas: "You okay there?" Thomas wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. "What's wrong Thomas?" Canada lifted up Thomas and put him on his shoulders. Thomas clung to Canada.

Canada walked over to the Warthog. "Come on Arkansas!"

"Well then," she sits down in the Warthog. Canada sat down and put Thomas in his lap. Thomas sat down in Arkansas' lap as Canada started to drive. "Hey, do you want to try on my helmet?" Thomas looked at what remained of his home and clung to Arkansas.

Canada: "It's alright kid."

Arkansas: "Hey Thomas, can I tell you something?" Thomas began to cry into Arkansas' chest-plate. "H- Hey, don't cry man." Thomas was scared of what would happen now. His parents were dead. He whimpered.

Arkansas hugs Thomas. "Shhhhhh..." The Warthog turned, rocking as a Pelican came into view. Thomas hugged Arkansas. "Canada, calm down with how rough you're steering."

"Sorry." The Warthog stopped in front of the Pelican. "Come on," Canada got out of the Warthog and walked over to the Pelican.

Arkansas: "Come on Thomas." Canada sat down in the Pelican. "Thomas, I kinda need you to get up for a few minutes."

Canada put his helmet back on. "It's sad to see this place go," Canada thinks. Thomas got up, clinging to Arkansas.

Agent Texas steps into the main part of the Pelican. She looks at Thomas, "Hey kid, what's wrong with you?"

Canada: "Lost his home Tex."

"Man, I know how that feels. Crappy life where I'm from." She squats down next to Thomas, "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. I've got my own problems to worry about, like ditching Church."

Canada: "Well kid, it's sad to see this place go."

Tex: "How about me and York take care of you for a while?"

Canada: "You and York, now that's a match made in hell."

Tex: "Damn right. Carolina wasn't too happy about it."

"Ha," Canada grinned.

"That's not my problem though." Tex heads towards the pilot's cabin to see how close they were to home.

Colorado emerged, "So what's going on here?"

Tex: "Heading back to the Mother of Invention as far as I can tell."

Colorado: "C'mon Tex."

Tex comes back to the group from her position near the front of the Pelican. "Better buckle in, we're headed for a landing!" Canada had taken off his helmet again. "Canada! Put your damn helmet back on!" She paused. "Wait, what do you want with me?"

Noah takes a smoke. "Anyone want one?"

Canada: "Why should I Tex? And Noah, don't smoke around the kid."

Tex: "Does it look like I smoke? And besides, that's the stupidest thing you could do during the descent of the ship."

"Really?" Noah throws it away.

Canada: "What's the stupidest thing?"

"The Director's gonna hear about this one."


End file.
